A day in the life off
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: Storys about the average day of varius Final Fantasy VIII characters. Please review when you've read it.


**What Zell wants!!!**

_Revamped revsion.__ Basically it's the same as the original only improved in places. Mainly the beginning. _

Zell was fast asleep in his bed, which was in his dorm in the gardens. It was 6Clock in the morning and only a few people were awake. Zell was among the sleeping people, he was always one of the last people to wake up. But not today. Today he had a mission!

No sleeping in past noon for Zell he had to be at the cafeteria by 11:00 and be in the first in line for one of those hotdogs. It wasn't fair. By the time he got to the cafeteria they were always all gone. It wasn't surprising really, they were the only decent thing on the menu.

Zell's alarm clock started beeping right in Zell's ear. He slapped at the snooze button but instead of hitting it and getting a few more minutes in bed he knocked the clock halfway across the floor. Zell struggle to open his eyes to see where the alarm clock had gone. Seeing it on the floor he groaned. Now he had to get up!

"Why did I set it so early?" Zell thought to himself. But then he remembered. Hotdogs! The food of the gods!! Just thinking about them made him smile.

Slipping on his shoes he ran out off his room and headed towards Balamb gardens. There was no time for breakfast he had to prepare for lunch. He was still dressed from yesterday because he knew that doing this would mean he could get to the cafeteria quickly.  
  
By 6:10 he had made it to the cafeteria. It was empty except for a few SeeD's who were getting there breakfast, they had an early mission. Zell bought a cup off coffee to keep himself awake and sat in a chair.  
  
At 7:30 Irvine's alarm clock went off. He got out of bed and got dressed and went to get his breakfast. He walked into the cafeteria to find Zell asleep in a chair. He walked over and woke him up. "Did you sleep here all night?" He asked Zell.  
  
"No" replied Zell upset. "I never thought off that!!! Then I would have got here even quicker!!!" Laughing Irvine went to buy himself a bacon sandwich. He bought one for Zell too. "I'm guessing you haven't had breakfast yet, here." He said giving Zell a sandwich. He started to head of to another table.  
  
"You can sit here" Zell offered.  
  
"Yeah but there's no girls at this table!" Irvine replied with a grin.  
  
Zell watched Irvine wander off and join a group off girls. Five seconds later they were laughing at some stupid joke. Zell didn't really care that Irvine had turned him down. He knew Irvine hadn't done it to be mean. He started to eat his sandwich. Great it was bacon. Zell started to sulk, he'd much rather have ham! Eating his sandwich anyway, because he was hungry, he watched Squall come in and buy a cup off coffee, and come to sit next to him. Rinoa was just behind carrying a croissant and her own cup.  
  
"Zell, tell Squall he should eat breakfast." Rinoa wined. Zell sighed. They had this argument EVERY morning  
  
"I don't want breakfast" Squall replied. Zell was surprised that Squall had actually spoken for himself.  
  
"Zell, tell him!!!" Rinoa pleaded. Zell just sat there wondering what he should do when Quistis came in for breakfast.  
  
"QUISTIS!! Tell Squall to eat" Rinoa said. Abandoning Squall and Zell and wandering off. A few seconds later they were deep in conversation over who's the cutest guy in friends. Which soon became an argument over who should get Joey. Squall slipped out while no one was looking.  
  
By 8:00 clock Rinoa and Quistis had left the cafeteria arguing over who was the best digidestined. Irvine had also left a few minutes earlier with some girls. But not the ones he had been sitting with. The cafeteria was quickly emptying as the cadets went to lessons and some SeeD's went off on a mission. There were only a few SeeD's left in the cafeteria. Unfortunately Selphie was one of them!  
  
"Who were those girls Irvine left with? Where did they go? Why wasn't I with them?" Selphie wailed. Zell didn't really care what Selphie did. He learnt a long time ago it was best to just leave her.  
  
"Do you think he's gone to get me a present? I hope so!!! And that's why the girls were with him. Because girls know about girls stuff!!" Girls know about girls stuff Zell thought. Another stupid Selphie comment. Zell watched Selphie skip off thinking Irvine had gone to get her a present. Looking around the cafeteria he noticed a few SeeD's playing cards. "That looks like fun" he thought as he went to challenge them to a match. He pulled out his cards, he owned quite a few but none were above level 3. The SeeD's that he challenged all had strong cards around level 5 so Zell didn't really stand a chance. An hour later he had only four cards left. "NOOOO!!! I can't play cards anymore!!!! Zell wailed. "Don't worry" Replied one of the SeeD's lets play monopoly instead. Zell looked at the SeeD, was he insane? Who wanted to play monopoly unless they were really bored. Zell realised that he was really bored so sat down to play monopoly.  
  
Now the rules of monopoly are simple, you keep playing until all but one player has lost all their money. Unfortunately it takes forever for even one person to lose all there money and normally lasts until somebody gets too bored to play. But this being Zell who is playing he lost his money within an hour! By 10:30 Zell was really bored. The SeeD's he had been playing with had all gone of to lessons, he didn't have enough money on him to buy more Coffee and still afford to buy 10 hotdogs. The Cafeteria was practically deserted only a couple of guys who were playing chess were there. And everyone knew that if you even talked to them your social life would be ruined. Zell looked at them and shook his head. There was no way he was going to go over there! Zell started to count the floor tiles. He got to 3 and got bored. He watched the second hand go around on his watch. This slowly started to annoy him. After a little while, Zell let out a scream and started jumping on his watch (He'd taken it off first). The two "geeks" stared at him as if he'd gone insane and the cafeteria Lady ran over.  
  
"Are you ok, Zell?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, this watch was annoying me" Zell replied. The cafeteria Lady walked off muttering to herself. It wasn't the first time Zell had done that!!! Zell could here her going on and on about how her son would never do that. Zell sat backed and listened. At least he had something to do!  
  
Zell was still listening to the cafeteria lady go on and on when Selphie walked in. At about the same time Zell realised that he needed the toilet after all that Coffee he had drunk.  
  
"Hello" Selphie said sounding way to happy.  
  
"Hi, Selphie. Look you see I really want to talk to you. I'm really bored you.." Zell said. Before getting interrupted.  
  
"I'm NEVER bored and I want to talk to you too!!!!"  
  
"Yes, but I really need the….." Zell tried to explain.  
  
"Will you join the Garden festival Committee? No one else will join!" Selphie said.  
  
"I'd love too, but."  
  
"Yay. It's going to be so much fun!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sure it will be" Zell replied. "Can we talk about this later? You see…..."  
  
"Why can't we talk about this now?" Selphie demanded  
  
"BECAUSE I NEED THE TOILET" Zell shouted losing his temper.  
  
"You could have said that before" Selphie said sulking  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T LET ME" Shouted Zell running out of the room. Down the corridor and straight into a member of the disciplinary committee.  
  
"Mr Dincht. Running down the corridors is strictly forbidden!"  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LET ME GO TO THE TOILET" Zell shouted running straight into one of the bathrooms. Zell returned to the cafeteria to find Selphie still there.  
  
"Where did you disappear too?" Selphie demanded.  
  
"The toilet" Zell said resisting to the temptation to put "Duh" at the end of the sentence.  
  
"Why?" Selphie asked, doing a perfect impression of one of my Dad's neighbours. (She's 6 and really annoying)  
  
"Because I wanted to become a banana" Zell said frustrated.  
  
"That makes sense," Said Selphie as if wanting to be a banana was the most sensible think in the world. "Bye" Selphie skipped of with a giant grin on her face. Zell sat back in boredom, "there must be something to do around here" Zell thought. He looked at his watch. Then remembered what had happened to his watch, so he looked at the clock, which said 10:45. Zell was so bored that even the geeks looked interesting, so he wandered over.  
  
"Hi Bill. Hi Ben." Zell said.  
  
"Hello Zell Dincht. How may I help you" Bill replied. Zell looked at Bill and changed his mind about talking to them.  
  
"You know it doesn't matter" Zell said running back to his table. Bill and Ben got back to there game of chess, they were so absorbed that they never noticed Zell sneak up and steal Ben's laptop. "This is fun" though Zell. 10 minutes later Zell had all of Bill and Ben's stuff on his table. He decided that seeing as he had two laptops in front of him he might as well check his e-mail. He had a lot from Selphie asking him to join the garden festival committee, a few forwards from Selphie. And some junk mail. Annoyed he deleted the lot. Luckly before he got to bored Quistis came in, she always had good idea's for things to do.  
  
"Quistis! I'm bored" Zell whined the moment Quistis came into the cafeteria.  
  
"Then do your homework" Quistis replied sounding way to teacherish. (Yes it IS a word!)  
  
"But that's boring too" Zell whined.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you write a story. I heard there was a competition!" Quistis replied. Zell liked this idea a lot.  
  
"Yeah! I'm going to write the best story in the world" Zell replied turning on Ben's computer. Quistis left shaking her head. She knew what Zell's stories were like!!! Zell started typing his story.  
  
There was once a guy called Zee Ell. Zee was very popular and has lots of friends. He even had a girlfriend who was very pretty. She was really cool. Zee loved her a lot. She loved him too! Zee's best friend was called Selp Phie. Selp was always bullied by a guy called Seif Fer. Oh by the way, they all grew up together in a orphanage. Anyway Seif was mean and nasty. He called Selp a crybaby and chicken wuss and this made Selp upset. Zee didn't like people picking on his friends so he decided that he was going to teach Seif a lesson. Zee didn't need any weapons because he was so cool. And by the way he was the best magic user in the whole gardens where they lived. He was the best magic user in the whole world. Even better than the sorceress's! Zee was  
  
Before Zell could continue his story the cafeteria started selling food. He ran up to the counter. He was first in line.  
  
"Can I have ten hotdogs please?" Zell asked politely.  
  
"I'm sorry" Said the cafeteria lady, "we're not serving hotdogs today."  
  
Zell looked at her in disbelief. He opened his mouth and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
**The End.**  
  
And in case your wondering, Zell's story didn't win the competition.


End file.
